This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Basic research was conducted into the evolutionary and developmental biology of oogenesis relating to mitochondrial organization in the context of other cellular structures such as the nucleus, Golgi apparatus, germinal granules, and centromeres. Examination of the cytoplasmic migration of Balbiani body relating to xenopus and mouse polarity was studied. Serial electron microscopy and light microscopy were conducted at the MD Anderson Microscopy Core, Houston Texas and the Department of Zoology, Jagiellonian University, Cracow, Poland. Image reconstruction, visualization, segmentation were conducted by Matthew Dougherty at NCMI using the Amira software suite.